The present invention relates to telephone terminal equipment such as a facsimile, telex or the like.
In conventional telephone terminal equipment such as a facsimile or the like, lengths of roll paper for receiving information from a calling party are successively supplied by a supplying mechanism so long as the calling party is transmitting the information to said equipment. The information is received so long as there is any length of roll paper. Then, even if the calling party continues to send useless information endlessly for a malicious purpose, said information must be received until all the receiving roll paper is used up.